Sora's Secret
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Sora Kaze was living a simple life . Great Job , amanzing friends and happily married to the one and only ... Kairi Hirkau . But when Sora meets his best friend Roxas Strfire , he helps him in anyway he can , and starts to have a unexpected feelings. But how is he suppose to tell Kairi , that He's hopelessly in love with Roxas.


Secrets … everybody got them. From good to bad. Anger to hate. Jealously to hurt. Darkness to light.

Well I got one too. A deep dark one. I'm cheating on my wife with my nobody.

Yeah hard to believe right ? . and this is how it all started.

I was in college when I met the beautiful Kairi Hikaru. The way she walked and smiled at everyone. Her auburn red hair and those blue eyes. Her pink dress and a gloss of pink-red on her lips. It was love at first sight. My attempts to get her attention didn't go well.

She was popular and always busy. While I was not – so – popular and always called names and bullying. So I tried again. Once by leaving a note in her locker saying ' to meet me by the outside park ' . when I arrived , I saw she was talking to a jock named Aero Daniel and she had my note in her hand.

I left immediately. Then I went to her house but when I got there, they kicked me out. Apprently they got a saying ' I'm cumming to their house to rob them '. how the did a stranger know what I was going to her house for. Luckily Kairi was out that night , so she didn't know.

But the word spread in college and I was tortured for a week. But I got one thing good. Kairi came up to me asked if I wanted to be friends with her. And apologized too. I agreed since it was the only opportunity I'll ever gunner get. We became friends pretty quickly. That's when I decided to confess. And when I did, she looked down as I did something wrong.

She rejected me. She said that she got out of a 5 years relationship and the guy cheated on her with her sister. She didn't want that to happen again. I promised her I won't do that to her ever. She smiled and said that she will give it a chance. We started out slow , by holding hands , hugging , giving each other a few checks kisses and finally a real kiss. That's when we were a official couple.

We both graduated and moved in together. I started my job in a company called '' Kingdom Hearts Industry ''. while Kairi started her own fashion company. A few weeks later I had the courage to ask her to be my wife. She was surprised but said yes. The marriage was planed perfectly. Namine arranged everything and her, Xion , and Olette were the brides maids. While Riku, Ventus, Vanitas, Hayner and Roxas were my best manes. Pence was the pianist . Yeah I was surprised too. But oh well.

The thing I was surprised about was Roxas cumming. The day before the wedding, I called him telling him everything. I think he was a little surprised cause, he said he's busy and not be attending. I was upset but I begged him until he finally gave up and said he will come .so he's here. But every time I glance at him , he looks fine but something is hurting him inside. I will find out after my marriage.

It's been a week since mine and Kairi's marriage and I'm going to Roxas's. I have to know what's troubling him. I arrived at his home and knocked , and when he opened the door he looked horrible. His eyes Dark red , cheeks completely red. He didn't look up when he said.

'' what ? ''. I gulped and said.

'' I-I wanted t-to see y-you ''.

'' why ? ''.

'' cause you looked hurt ''.

he didn't say anything and walked in leaving his door open.

'' I'm fine ''. he replied once we both reached inside.

'' please Roxas , tell me what's wrong ? ''.

he looked dead serious at me.

'' why do you care ? ''.

I looked down .

'' Cause you're my best friend , your like my brother to me ''.

Dead silence surrounded us. None of us made a move or spoke. He signed and walked out on his balcony. I followed him , that's when he told me everything.

'' Grace and I broke up ''.

'' What ? ''.

'' Her dad caught us doing it , he's moving away ''.

he started to cry , I wrapped my arms around him like a brother would. He buried his head in my chest and held me close.

'' Shh, its okay ''.

I should tell you who Grace was. She was this girl in school which Roxas really liked but didn't have the courage to ask her out. So me and the guys convinced him to do it. He kept saying no but we didn't listen to him. So he did it. And Grace happily said yes. The next day , Roxas was extremely happy , he and Grace were a couple. The first date went amazing in Roxas's point. I only hoped for Roxas to be this happy forever. But who knew this would happen.

'' maybe I'm not made for love ''.

I stare at him blankly .

'' Roxas , that's not true''.

He laughed like I was being a idiot.

'' yeah it is. Look what happened ''.

I immediately got angry.

'' Roxas, snap out of it! , just because it didn't work out with Grace doesn't mean you won't find someone else. You're a great person I've ever known and you are made for love. Me and the gang , we all love you ''.

'' Sora ''.

he started at me completely shocked. I was panting fast, my chest rising up and down heavily. I needed to say that. To make him sure that he's not alone. We're here for him.

'' I'm going now, you don't do something stupid ''.

I said with my finger pointing at him. He nodded and I left. Once I go home and Kairi came to me.

'' hey hubby ''.

she smiled and I smiled back.

'' hey wifey ''.

and we kissed.

'' so listen , I'm going away for the weekend ''.

'' where ? ''.

''to Namine's . her parents are away so she wanted a sleepover ''.

I pouted . She laughed .

'' its okay , you can call the guys if you want ''.

I nodded. When the car horn came.

'' oh its Namine, I go to go ''.

'' okay have fun ''. she was at the front door when I stopped her.

'' Kairi ''. she turned to face me.

'' ya ''.

'' I love you ''. she smiled.

'' love ya too ''.

she left and here I am all alone nothing to do. I called the guys asking if they wanted to do something, but they all were busy so now I'm bored.

'' what should I do ? ''.

I drooped down on my couch when the doorbell rang.

'' cumming ''. I opened it to see it was Roxas.

'' Roxas , what are you doing here ? ''.

'' I figured you will be all alone , so I dropped by ''.

I smiled . '' great , I was so bored ''.

I lead him to the living room.

'' you can pick the movie, I'll quickly get changed ''.

I ran up to my room. I quickly put on my favourite pj's and when was about to put on my shirt, the door opened. I saw Roxas standing there staring at me. I felt a blush form on my face and quickly covered myself with my t-shirt.

'' R-Roxas , Y-You should B-Be downstairs P-Putting the M-Moive O-On ''.

he didn't move or listen to me. Instead he started to walk towards me. His eyes fixed on me , walking straight for me. He stopped at front of me. I looked down feeling like a giggly girl. He took my t-shirt from me and threw it a side. I tried to leave by going to the left side but Roxas blocked it by his hand. I tried again by the right side but he blocked it making me scared and face him. He moved in to my ear , I felt his breath on my face and he started to nibble on it making me slightly moan.

'' Ngh … Roxas , W-What are y-you d-doing ''.

'' Sora I want to be with you ''.

'' I love you ''. I shook my head trying to stop him.

'' n-no , you can't . I'm married to Kairi and I-I only like you as a brother ''.

Roxas pulled back. Still staring at me dead serious . His eyes went down and I tried to leave when Roxas grabbed my wrist.

'' answer me one question . Have you ever felt for me more than a brother ''. I gasped and turned to dace him.

'' what ? ''.

'' have you ever felt more for me more than a brother ''. I started at him and looked down. He noticed and walked closer still holding my wrist. He slowly turned me around making me face him completely. Looking straight into me.

'' do you love me ? ''.

'' n-no ''.

'' Sora , look into my eyes and say it ''. I still kept looking down.

'' i-i don't love you ''. he still didn't give up.

'' look into my eyes and say it ! ''.

I looked up and saw those ocean blue eyes. I stared at him memorizing them. with one breath I said.

'' I love you ''. he smiled and kissed me and I kissed him back. We slowly fell on my bed with him on top. I know it was wrong, Deadly wrong. I was cheating on my wife , I was betraying her . I felt disgusted , but I loved Roxas. Love can make people do crazy things right ! We both panted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning , we discussed about how are going to tell everyone and specially Kairi. Roxas suggested to tell immediately but I said to keep it a secret until we're both ready. Everyday me and Roxas would meet in secret and I think Kairi is suspecting us. Soon that day came when we told Kairi . Me and Roxas walked hand in hand and Kairi looked at us suspisious.

'' K-Kairi me and Roxas have something to tell you ''. she nodded.

'' yeah , what is it ? ''.

'' M-Me and Roxas''. I looked down not avabile to say it. Roxas took the point.

'' Me and Sora are dating ''.

Kairi was shocked. '' What ? ! ''.

'' yes , me and Sora are in love. We have been meeting in secret waiting for the right moment to tell you ''.

Kairi looked down. '' S-Sora is this T-True ''.

I only nodded. Kairi started to cry.

'' H-How could you ''. I felt guilt

'' Kairi ''. I stepped forward and Kairi stopped me .

'' Don't ! , I-I Loved you SORA , and I thought you promised me that you wouldn't do this to me ''.

'' you know what , I hate you ''.

'' go on ,be with your lover''.

She took off her engagement ring and threw it on the floor.

'' I'm leaving you forever ''.

before she left I heard her say.

'' I also want a divorce ''. I fell on my knees and cried. I'm a horrible person. I should have listened to Roxas . I should have told Kairi sooner. Then she would've understated. Then she would be here. Roxas came behind and hugged me. Letting my emotions out.

1 year later …

I was sleeping when I felt someone climb on top of me and started to jump up and down.

'' Dad , wake up we have to go to Siam waterpark ''.

I slowly opened my eyes . My 12th year old son. Solis , just like me expect for his hair colour . It has some blond highlights . Speaking of blond.

'' Solis , where is your daddy ? ''.

'' Down stairs , waiting for you to get up ''.

I smiled.

'' now come on , we have to leave ''.

'' okay I'm cumming ''.

Solis rushed down and I followed behind. Its been a year since that incident. I have no contact to where Kairi is, I tried to look for her and apologize but no luck. Me and Roxas got married and had Solis. We're both successful in our jobs, both jobs and family.

'' hey Roxy ''.

he smiled .

'' hey Sor ''. he replied. We kissed and left. Once we got there , Solis happily went on the rides, I stayed back since I didn't feel like it. So Roxas went with him. I got up to buy a soda. When I bumped into someone.

'' oh sorry ''.

'' Sora ''. looking up I saw .

'' Kairi '' again.

None of us said anything. I broke the silence.

'' H-How are you ? ''.

'' Fine , you ? ''.

'' Gr8 ''. Another silence.

'' Sora I wanted to talk to you ''. I nodded. We both sat down.

'' I was really hurt, from what you did ''. I interrupted . '' Kairi , I - ''.

'' let me finish ''.

'' I really loved you and thought you were the one for me. But over the years I realized that you were made for Roxas. I came back to see you and when I saw you were happy with Roxas, I knew only he can give you everything you want ''.

I started to cry and smile at the same time.

'' does this mean you forgive me ? ''.

Kairi smiled and took out her hand.

'' friends ''.

I shaked it and pulled her into a hug which she returned back.

'' Aww , you guys made up ''.

we broke apart . I looked to see Roxas with Solis and Riku with a small girl.

'' yep we sure did ''.

Kairi said. I looked at the little girl.

'' Kairi , who's that girl ? ''.

Kairi giggled.

'' That's mine and Riku's daughter. Jennifer ''.

'' What ? ! ''.

'' when did you two get married , and had a kid ? ''.

'' well after the incident , I confussed to Kairi which she did back and a year later we had Jennifer ''.

'' Basically like me and Sora''. Roxas said.

'' Yup ''. Kairi said.

'' and I forgive you too Roxas ''.

Roxas smiled .'' Thanks ''.

I smiled. '' Momma , Daddy come on play with us ''. Jennifer said with Solis nodding. I turned back at Kairi, Roxas and Riku.

'' Race , ya there ''. I ran off with Solis and Jennifer.

'' Hey no fair ''. Kairi and Roxas said and started chasing. Riku smiled and shook his head following behind. All of us laughing and having fun like old times with two extra special kids.

XxX_XxX

AK: yippee , finally this one shot completed . Sorry I couldn't update because I was bust completing this one shot which s idea was pretty long but anyway done. PLZ R&R.


End file.
